Kajima
by Xiao Lyan
Summary: Kala salju dimusim dingin mencair, kuharap rasa sesalku juga mencair. Nyatanya masih saja mendingin "Kau yang menyuruhku pergi" ujarmu membuatku terpaku. Aku menyesal sejak kalimat yang ku lontarkan dua tahun yang lalu. Malam 2 tahun setelah kalimat 'Sebaiknya kau pergi' kuucapkan, aku menantimu di depan studiomu. Namun, kau hanya melengos tak mengenalku.


Kala salju dimusim dingin mencair, kuharap rasa sesalku juga mencair. Nyatanya masih saja mendingin

"Kau yang menyuruhku pergi" ujarmu membuatku terpaku.

Aku menyesal sejak kalimat yang ku lontarkan dua tahun yang lalu.

Malam 2 tahun setelah kalimat 'Sebaiknya kau pergi' kuucapkan, aku menantimu di depan studiomu. Namun, kau hanya melengos tak mengenalku.

Kita memang tak saling mengenal, batinku.

*

*

*

*

"Ya! Kim Jin Hee, Kau melamun!" pekik hyerin tepat di depan gadis yang ia panggil Kim Jin Hee.

Sedang jin hee hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku?" tanya Hyerin dan Jin hee segera menjawab, "Kau hanya menceritakan Lee Hyun woo itukan?" dan Hyerin mengangguk.

"Ia sangat tampan. Suaranya sangat lembut dia-"

"Berhenti mengidolakan personel Boy band seperti dia!" potong Jin hee sembari mengambil lap untuk membersihkan meja yang baru saja digunakan pengunjung.

"Fanmeetnya akan diadakan sore ini. Aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Hyerin sembari berlalu pergi keluar dari cafe tempat kerja Jin hee.

Jin hee hanya menghembuskan napasnya dan bergumam, "Bagaimana reaksimu jika aku memberitahumu kalau Lee Hyun woo personel Boy band itu suamiku?"

Jin hee hanya terdiam saat hati kecilnya berbisik jika Hyun woo hanya suami jauhnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

*

*

*

*

Jin hee menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah gedung dimana tulisan 'SN ENTERTAINMENT' terpampang besar di depan gedung itu. Cukup gila memang, menitipkan sebuah bekal untuk seorang idol, terkenal pula.

"Menitipkan bekal lagi?" tanya petugas security dan Jin hee hanya mengangguk sembari menyerahkan tepak makan berwarna biru langit.

"Sudah hampir 2 tahun kau selalu menitipkan bekal untuk Hyun woo, kupikir kau tau jika ia tak pernah menyentuh bekal ini sekalipun," lanjut petugas itu dan Jin hee hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah pergi. Sudah hampir dua tahun memang.

*

*

*

*

Dua tahun yang lalu..

Kala itu musim dingin dan Seoul benar-benar sangat dingin. Namun, Jin hee tak peduli. Gadis itu masih saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku di tepian jalan sembari menatap sebuah studio kecil yang diapit oleh dua gedung besar.

"Oh-" Jin hee beranjak dari duduknya saat pintu studio itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda. Jin hee berniat untuk memanggil. Namun, gadis itu hanya melirihkan 'Hyun woo-ssi' saat pemuda itu menatapnya dan melengos pergi.

"Ia tak melihatku," gumam Jin hee sembari menatap nanar Bekal yang ia bawa sebagai permohonan maaf. Seharusnya ia sadar sesal yang ia rasa sudah terlambat.

*

*

*

*

Hyun woo tersenyum senang saat hampir seluruh gedung terisi penuh oleh fans.

"Kau tau hyung," Hyun woo menoleh ke arah Byun tae saat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya berujar.

"Melihat ada banyak fangirl di sini, aku merasa menjadi seorang Playboy," lanjut Byun tae sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kau tidak se-" Hyun woo tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat dirinya mendapati seorang gadis terduduk di antara banyak Fansnya.

"Hyung! Kita harus segera bersiap. Acara akan segera dimulai," ujar Byun tae lagi dan Hyun woo hanya mengangguk sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke bangku penonton dan gadis yang tadi ia lihat telah lenyap.

"Mungkin aku memang salah," gumam Hyun woo pelan.

*

*

*

*

"Ya! Kim Jin Hee! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di sebuah Fanmeet?!"

Jin hee mengerjapkan matanya dan berujar serak, "Sangat jarang aku bisa tidur senyenyak ini. Pulanglah dulu, aku akan pulang sendiri."

Hyerin hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Jin hee untuk berhati-hati sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat Fanmeet itu.

Jin hee membuka matanya lebih lebar dan menyadari jika ruangan itu sudah benar-benar kosong. Jin hee memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggu Hyun woo di luar gedung. Hyun woo mungkin tak sadar ia datang ke acara ini, Jin hee hanya ingin melihat pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Suhu benar-benar sangat dingin di luar gedung. Jin hee merapatkan coatnya mencoba mengurangi dingin dan saat rombongan Hyun woo keluar dari gedung tempat Fanmeet, Jin hee sedikit menjinjitkan dirinya mencoba mencari Hyun woo. Namun, nihil.

"Kau mencariku?"

Jin hee tersentak kaget saat ia mendapati Hyun woo telah berada di sampingnya. Ia berharap Hyun woo tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun, wajah pemuda itu tetap saja dingin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Uh, tidak. Aku hanya akan-"

"Kau pikir aku tak tau kau menungguku? Untuk apa kau datang lagi? Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi dari hidupku? Kenapa kau-"

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Dimata hukum aku istri sahmu tapi-"

"Cih! Kau ingin hidup seperti orang lain? Nyatanya kau yang menyuruhku pergi! Pergilah!" Ujar Hyun woo tajam dan Jin hee hanya menatap nanar punggung Hyun woo.

Semua memang salahnya. Mereka menikah. Tapi ia yang meminta Hyun woo untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

*

*

*

*

"Ya! Kim jin hee! Bisakah sekali saja kau membuatku berhenti berteriak?! Apa yang terjadi?" Jin hee hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Hyerin.

Pasalnya, seusai bertemu Hyun woo, Jin hee semakin menyesali ucapannya dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam di depan rumah Hyerin. Entah sudah berapa jam Jin hee berdiri di sana. Tengah malam ini, Hyerin menemukan Jin hee masih tersedu berjongkok di depan rumahnya.

"Tak apa," bisik Jin hee dan Hyerin semakin menatap Jin hee cemas.

"Ceritakan segalanya!" paksa Hyerin.

Namun, Jin hee justru beranjak untuk pergi.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu pergi jika kau tak menceritakan apapun kepadaku!"

Jin hee menghembuskan napasnya berat, menoleh menatap Hyerin dan berujar pelan, "Apakah kau akan percaya jika aku sudah menikah dengan Lee Hyun woo selama dua tahun? Aku istri sahnya. Tapi aku tak pernah menjadi istrinya. Apa kau percaya?"

*

*

*

*

Hyun woo menatap gelisah ke arah jendela apartemen pribadinya. Udara di luar benar-benar sangat dingin. Seharusnya, ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dan bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Namun, seseorang yang entah tengah melakukan apa justru terduduk diam di bawah dinginnya salju tepat di depan apartemennya.

"Ya! Kim jin hee! Mengapa kau tak pernah berubah?!"

Mau tak mau, Hyun woo segera keluar dari gedung apartemennya dan menarik paksa gadis itu untuk segera pergi dari depan gedung apartemennya.

"Tak bisakah kau pergi?!" ujar Hyun woo tepat di depan Jin hee.

Jin hee mendongak menatap Hyun woo. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, "maafkan aku. Maka aku akan pergi."

"Aku memaafkanmu, kau puas?! Sekarang kau pergi! Berhenti mengganggu hidupku jika pada akhirnya kau yang pergi meninggalkanku! Aku tak tau caramu berpikir tapi-"

"Kau membenciku. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

Hyun woo menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sehsrusnya ia memilih untuk tidak menikahi Jin hee jika pada akhirnya kehidupan pribadinya menjadi seperti ini.

"Pergilah maka aku akan memaafkanmu. Berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah menemuiku lagi!" ujar Hyun woo dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Jin hee.

Namun, langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat ia menoleh, Jin hee justru telah jatuh tersungkur di atas salju yang tertumpuk tebal.

*

*

*

*

"Ya! Lee Hyun woo! Kau benar-benar keparat!" pekik Hyerin di depan gedung SN ENTERTAINMENT.

"Ku mohon ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya! Dia harus tau jika istrinya-"

"Maaf nona, sepertinya anda yang gila. Lee Hyun woo belum menikah jadi sebaiknya anda pergi!"

"Ya! Kalian semua sama saja! Tak apa jika aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku-"

"Biarkan dia bertemu denganku." Hyerin mengerjapkan matanya saat sosok Hyun woo tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau!" Hyun woo menaikkan alisnya menanti lanjutan perkataan Hyerin.

"Kau keparat! Bisa-bisanya kau tak memiliki perasaan! Jin hee sedang sakit dan kau justru menggelar Fanmeet?! Kau tau?!"

Hyun woo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap menanti perkataan Hyerin.

"Jin hee tak pernah meninggalkanmu! Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Jin hee selalu mengirimimu bekal setiap hari dan aku jamin kau tak pernah memakannya! Ia tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanmu. Ia selalu mendukungmu. Ia bahkan mendengarkanku bercerita tentangmu. Seharusnya aku tak mengumpatimu! Tapi-"

"Berhentilah! Jika kau tetap melanjutkan, aku tak akan memiliki waktu untuk menemuinya," ujar Hyun woo pelan dan Hyerin hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya.

Mungkin memang Hyun woo yang salah. Ia terlalu takut Jin hee meninggalkannya lagi jika Ia mendekat ke arah Jin hee. Hyun woo terlalu takut hatinya akan kembali merenggut sakit jika ia kembali mengenal Jin hee. Karena nyatanya, Jin hee-lah yang pertama meminta dirinya untuk pergi.

*

*

*

*

Hyun woo mencoba menahan rasa paniknya. Mungkin pemuda itu terlihat tenang saat Hyerin memakinya. Namun, ia tak bisa menahan rasa cemasnya lagi. Melihat Jin hee pingsan kemarin saja, sudah membuatnya nyaris serangan jantung.

"Jin hee-ya!"

Hyun woo melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Jin hee. Sesaat Hyun woo bisa merasakan udara lembap dari dalam ruangan. Mungkin karena apartemen Jin hee terletak di lantai terbawah. Sehangat apapun penghangat ruangan, udara di dalam tetap saja dingin.

"Ya! Kim jin hee! Jangan buat aku cemas!"

Hyun woo melempar jaketnya dan menelisik seluruh bagian ruangan apartemen. Namun, nihil. Ia tak menemukan Jin hee dimanapun termasuk kamar tidurnya.

Hyun woo melangkah pelan ke arah toilet dan benar saja, gadis itu tengah meringkuk di samping kloset.

"Hei!" Hyun woo menepuk pelan pipi tirus Jin hee sembari melirik bekas muntahan di dalam kloset.

"Nggh?"

Hyun woo tersenyum pelan sembari menggendong Jin hee menuju kamar gadis itu. Hyun woo bisa merasakan kaus Jin hee yang basah karena keringat gadis itu. Suhu tubuh Jin hee juga sangat tinggi.

"Uh, Hyun woo-ssi," gumam Jin hee serak.

"Tidurlah," balas Hyun woo sembari mengelus dahi Jin hee.

"Kau tau? Kau tak pernah berubah. Kau masih saja keras kepala," lanjut Hyun woo sembari ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Jin hee.

Pemuda itu menarik lembut pinggang Jin hee. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia memeluk gadis di hadapannya ini. Mungkinkah dua tahun yang lalu? Ia ragu.

*

*

*

*

Hyun woo terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia tak menemukan Jin hee di sampingnya. Pemuda itu melangkah pelan ke arah toilet saat ia mendengar suara jin hee dari sana.

Hyun woo tersenyum tipis saat mendapati posisi Jin hee tak jauh berbeda dari kemarin yaitu meringkuk di samping kloset.

"Mungkinkah kau hamil?" celetuk Hyun woo sembari meraih tubuh Jin hee untuk ia gendong dan Jin hee menurut untuk mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hyun woo.

"Asam lambungku mungkin naik," bisik Jin hee ditelinga Hyun woo dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Rasanya seperti aku yang bersalah," gumam Hyun woo.

"Hmm?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu, aku menikahimu dan berniat untuk menghidupimu."

Hening. Jin hee tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam saat Hyun woo mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk pergi dan kita tak saling mengenal seolah kau tak mau melihatku lagi. Dan dua tahun kemudian, kau justru memohon maafku dengan mengirimiku bekal setiap hari. Bukankah sama saja seperti kau membuangku lalu kau memakaiku lagi?"

"Aku hanya tak siap untuk menikah denganmu diumur semuda itu. Kau, kupikir kau membenciku juga," lirih Jin hee sembari menatap mata Hyun woo.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan menarik tubuh Jin hee agar semakin merapat kearah tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Berjanjilah," bisik Hyun woo dan Jin hee mengangguk sembari melirih, "Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Hyun woo hanya tersenyum. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Jin hee saat gadis itu bahkan sudah terlelap di pelukannya.

*

*

*

*

END

Hanya oneshoot dari saya guys.. happy reading dan salken


End file.
